黒子のラブコメは間違っている
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya dicintai oleh dua orang gadis dan parahnya mereka kembar! Apa yang harus dilakukan Kuroko? Mencintai salah satu dan melukai salah satu? Atau? DLDR! Fem!Twin!Akashi


Disebuah taman dimana ada tiga orang bocah berumur delapan tahun, dua orang gadis dan satu orang cowok.

"Kuroko itu milikku."

"Tidak, Tetsuya itu milikku..."

Manik crimson bertemu dengan manik heterocrom (Red-gold), ditengah mereka ada pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang kebingungan.

Gadis berambut merah yang diikat ponytail itu menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Kuroko, kau itu milikku kan? Kamu sukanya sama aku kan."

Sementara yang ditanya hanya terdiam, sementara gadis berambut sama merah yang digerai mengarahkan gunting yang ada ditangannya, mata heterocromianya menatap manik crimson gadis berpony tail itu.

"Jangan main klaim, tentu saja Tetsuya itu milikku..."

Sementara pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu hanya bisa terdiam.

'Nyawaku terancam—huaa Setsuna-san, tolong jauhkan gunting itu...'

Kuroko no Rabu wa Machigatteiru!

By: Kuroko Tetsuragi

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: KuroFem!Aka (Setsuka-Oreshi-) FuriFem!Aka (Setsuna-Bokushi-)

Warning: GENDERBEND, Twin!Akashi. OOC Ga Jelas de el el Rakuzan!Kuro Rakuzan!Furi, Touou!Fem!Kagami, Fem!Ahomine—eh Aomine maksudnya -_- Fem!Gom aja sekalian :v a little bit HAREM.

Chapter 01: Awal dari Semuanya

Kuroko Tetsuya, dia hanyalah seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan paras imut bagai wanita, ia tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan jadi seperti ini.

Dicintai oleh dua orang wanita.

Lebih parahnya mereka itu kembar.

Mereka ketua dan wakil ketua osis SMA Rakuzan. Sekolah yang kini ada di depannya ini, sekolah elit dimana hanya orang-orang elit saja yang bisa masuk ke sini.

"Ah, Kuroko, Oha-sassu!" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat—namanya Furihata Kouki. Ia dan Kuroko sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Begitu pula dengan dua gadis yang menyukainya.

Kedua gadis itu adalah Akashi Setsuka dan Akashi Setsuna, mereka adalah murid terpintar di sekolah ini, baru kelas satu tapi sudah jadi ketua dan wakil ketua osis.

Namun sayang mereka benar-benar berbeda.

Akashi Setsuka, yang tua-an... memiliki mata crimson yang indah bagaikan bulan merah. Dengan gaya yang sedikit tomboy namun tetap terlihat bermatabat, ia orang yang baik dan ramah terhadap siapa saja. Sopan dan jenius. Dia sering mengikat rambutnya pony tail

Sedangkan adik kembarnya Akashi Setsuna adalah orang yang sangat sombong dan paling tidak mau dibantah, yang membedakannya dengan Setsuka selain sikap—adalah rambutnya yang lebih panjang yang sering digerai. Namun hal yang paling mencolok dari perbedaan mereka adalah.

Akashi Setsuna memiliki sepasang mata heterocrom, matanya berwarna merah dikiri dan emas dikanan. Dia orangnya selalu mutlak.

Kembali lagi ke Kuroko dan Furihata yang tetap berjalan menuju kelas mereka, namun baru sampai ke kelas mereka, didepan mereka sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah yang digerai dengan mata merah dan emas yang mencolok.

Yup Akashi Setsuna.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya.. Kouki." Sapanya. Kuroko hanya terdiam lalu membalas sapa dari gadis berparas cantik itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Setsuna-san."

"Ohayo, Setsuna-chan."

Mereka masuk ke kelas mereka yakni kelas 1-1. Disana duduk seorang gadis berambut merah yang diikat ponytail.

"Ohayo Kuroko, Furihata-kun..."

"Ah, Ohayo... Setsuka-san." Kuroko menaruh tasnya di bangkunya yang tepat berada disamping bangku Setsuka.

Guru pun datang kembar Akashi dan Furihata menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Semua berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Untuk itu, kita harus..."

Jam istirahat.

"Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan, Saika-chan..."

 _["Hahaha! Kasihan sekali dirimu Kuroko!"]_

" _Jangan tertawa Saika-chan itu tidak lucu."_

Saat ini Kuroko sedang menelpon sepupunya yang ada di Tokyo.

 _[Tapi tetap saja Kuroko, hahahahahaha!"]_

" _Kagami Saika, sekali lagi kudengar tawamu yang menjijikan itu, musim panas nanti akan menjadi Interhigh terakhirmu."_

 _["Oey, kamu nggak serius kan?"]_

" _Tentu saja aku serius."_

 _["G—gomen, Kuroko! Ah~ kamu ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda!"]_

" _Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Jadi bagaimana kau mau menolongku?"_

Kuroko menutup sambungan telepon—setelah mendengar kata 'iya' keluar dari mulut Saika.

TBC

Sampai jumpa chap depan!


End file.
